This project investigates statistically the nature of a sensory-decision-theory (SDT) method in determining pain components from responses of experimental subjects to painful stimuli. Both parametric and non-parametric approaches to the SDT method were evaluated for the estimability of, and the relationship between, sensory discriminability and response bias. Sampling behavior of these indices was also examined. A report summarizing the results of this study is in preparation.